


For the rest of my life

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: Hey I have a story series idea what if you wrote a story about like maybe the reader is from our time ya know she watches Star Wars and is in love with Kylo Ren But one Day makes a wish to be in the Star Wars world with him and it happens. She ends up being maybe a storm trooper or something that works close to him and he agitated her and maybe she’s scared of him at first but he notices she looks at him with love but he doesn’t know of the feeling she has when she looks at him? I dunno it’d be something different





	1. Chapter 1

You giggle at the scene of the fan fiction you’re reading. It’s about Kylo Ren being Matt the radar technician and a girl. As Kylo he’s super rude to her and mistreats her but as Matt, he’s like a little boy with a crush on his teacher. She’s No Angel is the name of the fanfic and it’s a series with about 30 chapters. You’re happy you found it earlier today because now you can read it until you feel sleepy. The problem is with fanfictions so good like this one, you can spend all night awake reading. But you don’t mind.

Around one am you feel your eyelids heavy and you can barely read the words so they can make sense. You close your eyes for a moment and think about Kylo. About how much you like him, even though he’s not a real person. But if he was? What would you? Would he like you back? Or stab you with his lightsaber?

You laugh at your own thought and continue thinking about him. About how tall he must be and how cool he looks with those black clothes and the helmet.

“I wish he was real,” you think. “I wish I could meet him.” And before you know it, you’re asleep, with your phone next to you and Kylo in your head.

* * *

“Troopers, wake up!”

You hear the voice of someone screaming and you’re still on that limbo where you don’t know what’s real and what’s a dream. But since you’re in your home, you must be dreaming, because you can’t recognize that voice.

“Mmmm,” you groan and roll at your side. It was a bad idea to stay up so late last night reading.

“I said wake up!” The same voice gets louder and this time you hear it closer to you.

You slowly open your eyes and don’t recognize the place you’re in. It’s a room with black walls and there’s a bunker at your side.

“What the?” You sit on the mattress and see a group of people putting on some black clothes.

“Didn’t you hear me, trooper?”

Do you look to where the voice is coming from and find a stormtrooper? Yes, he looks like one. Exactly like in the movies. With his helmet and white armor, and a blaster hanging at his side.

“W-here I am?” Your throat feels dry and raspy.

The stormtrooper decides to ignore you and instead, he watches the others one. You feel dizzy and you fist the sheets under your hands. Nothing it’s making sense. Why did you wake up on a place different than your bed? Why are these people acting as if they were in a Star Wars movie?

“MA-1692, stop being lazy and put on your uniform,” the stormtrooper tells you.

But you’re frozen in your place, unable to move. What is he talking about? Where’s your bedroom, your home?

“I don’t understand,” you say. “What’s going on?”

“I’ll tell you what going on,” he says and puts his blaster at his back. “You’re gonna be late for your training if you don’t move your lazy ass out of bed.”

“What?” You can’t help to feel attacked by his words. What training is he talking about?

“Get. Up.” He grabs your arm and pulls you out of the bunker. His grip is strong and you flinch in pain. “Get dressed. Now.”

“Alright, calm down.” You decide to obey him so he doesn’t hurt you anymore. And maybe if you go out and explore, you’ll find out what really happened.

You see at the end of the bed a small box with clothes inside. It has a pair of sneakers, black leggings and a sports bra, also black. You look up to see if the stormtrooper is still here because you don’t want him to see you naked but he’s already gone.

“Okay,” you sigh. “Let’s find out what’s happening.” You’d think someone is playing a joke on you but you can’t think of anyone going this far and doing all those things. Plus, not a lot people know about your love for Star Wars.

When you’re done with your clothes, you wonder if you could brush your teeth but you can’t see any door that leads to a bathroom.

“Hey, May, are you ready?” A girl arrives at the door, and like you, she’s wearing the same clothes.

“How did you call me?” you ask her.

“Uh, May. Why?”

“That’s not my name,” you tell her.

“I know, it’s MA-1692. But that’s a little long to call you like that.”

“No, my name is (Y/N),” you say. Those names she’s calling you mean nothing to you. You’re sure about who you are and what’s your name.

“(Y/N)?” She frowns as she says your name out loud. “Alright, I guess I can call you like that if you want to.”

“What’s your name?”

“What do you mean what’s my name?” She laughs.

“Yes, what’s your name?” You’re running out of patience and you still need to find out how you ended up in this place.

“It’s me, Diana. Are you okay?”

“No, I’m not okay!” you explode. “I woke up in a place I don’t know and everything is weird, I don’t know what happened!”

“Hey, calm down.” Diana approaches you and makes you sit on the bunker. “What do you mean you don’t know this place?”

“I went to bed at my house, at my bed. This place… I don’t recognize it.” You sniff some tears back and look down to the floor. It’s black as the walls.

“Well, I can assure you this is your home. You’re a stormtrooper, MA-9216. And we’re roommates.” She combs your hair trying to calm you.

“That doesn’t make any sense.” You shake your head in disbelief.

“Did you hit your head or something? Maybe you’re a little confused,” she suggests.

“I don’t think so.” You think for a moment if you’re still dreaming but at this point, it feels too real to be just a dream. You’d already wake up but you’re still here.

“I’m sorry, May. Sorry, (Y/N),” she corrects herself. “But it’s getting late and we need to go training.”

“Yeah, right,” you wipe your tears and stand up. “Do you know where I can brush my teeth?”

“Uh, sure,” Diana is confused you don’t know how things work here. “Let’s go eat breakfast and then we’ll go to the bathroom.”

At least you met someone nice in this bizarre place.

* * *

“Alright, troopers, I want fifty jumping jacks. No complains.” The same stormtrooper that woke you up tells you and the group of other stormtroopers.

“This is not like the movies,” you say and Diana gives you a questioning look. You thought the stormtroopers have to wear their armor all the time but here you are, in your black outfit, with a group people wearing the same clothes.

“Come on, (Y/N). You don’t want to make him mad,” Diana tells you and stars doing the jumps.

After a very odd breakfast, where you couldn’t recognize any of the food, you came to this big room to train, according to Diana.

You lift your arms above your head and start jumping. Closing and opening your legs and arms.

“Fifty jumps?” you say out of breath. “I’m not gonna make it.”

“You have to,” Diana says with a perfectly normal voice. She’s not even sweating.

“I can’t… I can’t go anymore.” You stop and bend down to your knees, trying to catch your breath. Your muscles are burning and your heartbeat accelerates.

“MA-1692, why did you stop?”

“Oh, no,” you say when you see the stormtrooper coming at you.

“Why did you stop, trooper?” He says in a stern voice. You can’t look at his face but he’s still scary.

“I’m tired…”

“So? The others one are tired too but I see them jumping.”

“Sorry.” You’re not used to this kind of training and you’re still confused about what’s happening.

“Get out.” He turns over and walks away from you.

“What?”

“Get out!” he yells at you.

“Where am I supposed to go?” You give Diana a desperate look.

“Anywhere where Captain Phasma doesn’t see you,” she tells you. “Now, go. Don’t make him angrier.”

* * *

“Captain Phasma as the Captain Phasma of the movies?” you think as you explore the ship. You came with the conclusion that is a ship because so far everything has been like the movies. And you got a glimpse of the galaxy through a window.

You think that right now you’d have a panic attack, but you’re pretty calm, considering your situation. You feel numb about everything around you and you’re just going with it.

You’re careful to not be caught by Captain Phasma. If in the movies, she seems scary, you can’t imagine how she would be in real life. If this is real life.

You enter an empty room, that has some panels with lights and screens. It’s empty and it seems like a good place to hide.

You sit on the floor with your back against the floor and try to comprehend what’s happening. How can someone go to bed and then wake up in an alternate universe?

Your train of thoughts is interrupted by some loud footsteps. You’re about to get up and see what’s going on when a dark figure enters the room and you try to hide on a corner.

He’s taller than you imagined him and his lightsaber is much bigger too. He’s Kylo Ren. In front of you. His mere presence leaves you stunned and unable to move.

“Aaaah!” he screams and activates his weapon.

You’re not even close to him but you can feel the heat of the blade. The whole room illuminates with its red light and you breath faster. This is not how you imagined to meet him.

Your hands shake in panic as he destroys one panel. You wish you could be invisible or disappear. You shut your eyes and hope that once you open them again, you’ll be back home.

“Please, I wanna go home…” you whisper over and over in tears.

Then, his grunts and hits stop and you open your eyes, only to face him.

“What are you doing here?” he says in that deep voice of his.

He’s not wearing his helmet and his scar is the first things you notice. It looks different than it looks from a screen. But his eyes, they’re beautiful. They’re sad and deep like he’s longing for something.

“I said what are you doing here?!” he screams.

“I-I-I don’t know…” Your jaw titters from fear.

“You’re scared of me. Terrified,” he says. He can sense your feelings through the Force.

“No, it’s not that,” you say and exhale. “I’m scared because I really wanted to meet you and now I don’t know how to act.”

His eyes frown and he tilts his head to one side. He wants to know if you’re lying so he searches more through the Force, only to find no resistance from your part.

“No one wants to meet me,” he says with resentment.

“I do,” you get up from the floor and slowly approach him. “Sometimes, it’s the only thing I can think about.”

A bold confession but it’s the truth. And you feel that if you talk to him with sincerity he won’t hurt you. Because that’s how have you imagined him.

“Why?” he says in a low tone.

“Because you’re Kylo Ren,” you say and faintly smile. “Everything about you is great. From your hair to your lightsaber. And I… I admit you’re very handsome.”

That’s it. You showed all your cards. You even forgot your confusion about being in this place. If this means you get to know him, then you wanna stay here.

“Handsome,” he repeats. He tries to imagine that words with his face but he can’t. Handsome is not what most people use to describe him.

“Yeah, like a lot.” You shrug and twist your mouth to a side.

“Come with me.” He walks to the door but you stop him.

“Uh, Captain Phasma must not see me. I was kicked out from training.”

“Don’t be afraid. You’re with me.”

* * *

“So in that planet Earth, there are people who like me?” Kylo asks you.

You’ve been talking for hours in his quarters. You told him the truth about yourself and instead of mocking you, he listened to you carefully.

“Yeah! We love you, I swear!”

“Mmm,” he chuckles and smiles. It’s like magic, seeing that face brighten up.

“Kylo…?”

“Yes?”

“I really, really like you,” you confess.

“I know. I can feel it too.” He leans close to you, both of you sitting on his bed.

“D-do you like me?”

He takes his glove off and holds your chin. Then, on a whisper, he says:

“Why are you so scared?”

You notice how his fingers are soft to the touch, contrary to what you believed.

“Because I’m afraid you don’t like me back.” Your upper lip quivers and you look at him with glossy eyes.

“I do,” he says. “It’s weird because you don’t look like a stormtrooper. You’re not like them, you’re special, unique.”

“I’m not special.” You look down and shake your head. You still can’t believe that Kylo Ren told you that he likes you back.

“Yes, you are.” He gently pushes down on the bed and he crawls it until you’re face to face. “And such a pretty face to kiss.”

Your breath hitches when he puts his lips against yours. Your eyes close by instinct and you savor the flavor of his mouth.

“Mmmm,” you sigh and put your hands on his neck.

He puts more pressure into the kiss and soon you have his tongue inside your mouth. When the kiss is finally over, you stare at each other, like in an agreement.

“I don’t know that planet of yours but I assure you can stay here as long as you want,” Kylo finally speaks.

“Thank you,” you say and start the kiss again.

* * *

You grunt as you wake up from your sleep. You open one eyelid and find yourself in your bedroom. The alarm of your phone is ringing, piercing your ears.

As you fully wake up, memories of what happened arrive at your head. You immediately sit on the bed and look around, searching for the bunker, Diana, anything. But most importantly, for Kylo Ren.

But everything is the same. Same four walls, same bed, same plain door. So it must have been a dream. What else?

You brush your fingers against your lips and you swear you can still taste his kiss. His warm full lips on yours, his hands on your body, holding you.

“What a dream,” you sigh upset. If only you have one tiny proof that what you lived was true, you’ll be happy the rest of your life.

“Whatever,” you mumble and get out of bed to start your day.

* * *

_Meanwhile, on a galaxy far far away_

“What’s the name of the planet we’re looking for, sir?” an officer asks his leader.

“Planet Earth,” Kylo says. His eyes fixed on the big crystal that shows him the universe.

“I have no record here of a planet with that name.” The officer checks twice but it didn’t appear anything.

“We’ll keep looking till we find it. I’m sure it exists.”

“And for how long we’ll do it?” the officer dares to ask.

“For the rest of my life, if it’s needed.”  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alli and Rachel, I have no words to express how thankful I am for your incredible help. You make this fic happened. @kylosgirl9593 & @sweetkyloren were in charge of the smut and they nailed it! Check their blogs because they have amazing fics too!

_“And how long do you think we can keep up this goddamn coming and going?” he asked._

_Florentino Ariza had kept his answer ready for fifty-three years, seven months, and eleven days and nights._

_“Forever”, he said._

_\- Love in Times of Cholera, Gabriel Garcia Marquez_

“And do you have everything ready, (Y/N)?” your aunt Anita asks. Your family got together in your house, some members came from different cities to the big event.

“Yes,” you nod. “Everything is ready for tomorrow.”

You’re talking about your wedding day with Michael. After two years of dating him, you decided to get married, to take the big next step in your life and begin a new chapter in your life.

Your wedding dress is hanging in your closet ready, the church is ready, so are the flowers and the cake. Every detail, you and Michael chose it, to make sure everything is perfect.

“You must be very excited!” she exclaims. Some members of your family smile and nod. Tonight you’re the center of attention.

“Yeah,” you say, a little embarrassed. You’re not very fan of everyone putting their eyes on you.

“Oh, the bride is nervous,” someone says and everyone burst into a laugh.

You laugh along with them but then excuse yourself, telling them you’re tired and that you need to rest for the big day.

After saying goodbye, you close the door of your bedroom. Their voices sound drowned and you’re thankful that it’s not too loud.

Ten years have passed since that very vivid dream with Kylo you had. Ten years you had to spend convincing yourself that it was that, just a dream. At some point you even considered going to a shrink, to clear your thoughts but you abandoned the idea. Because that would be accepting that you believed it was real. And you didn’t.

The Star Wars trilogy ended successfully. You went to the movie theater, curious about what would happen to him.

It turned out that at the end of the story he was killed in an accident, kind of what happened to Darth Vader, with the ship crumbling down among him. Rey tried to save him but it was too late and he never got to make peace with his mom.

So even if there was a slight tiny possibility that your dream was real, it means he’s already dead and there’s no point on living into a memory you’re not even sure it’s true.

But all of this, you’re not thinking about it one day before your wedding. No, you’re thinking about how tomorrow is gonna go and the big decision you’re taking, something that will change your life forever.

You try to calm your running mind and lay on your bed. Contrary of what you believed, you fall asleep pretty quickly, disconnecting from the real world and entering the dream one. So different one from another.

* * *

Supreme Leader walks through the corridors of the big ship he lives in. It’s the biggest one of the First Order and in it, they live thousands of people, working at day and night.

He arrives in a room that has a big screen and thousands of maps and books. There’s an officer checking something on the screen and doesn’t see Kylo at first.

“Any news?” he says.

The officer turns around, a little surprised and shakes his head.

“No, sir. Nothing.”

“Very well,” Kylo says.

He’s already used to that answer. He has received it for the last ten years and at this point, he doesn’t expect something else. But a part of him refuses to give up, you must be somewhere in the galaxy, waiting for him. And he’s not going to let you down.

“Finish your shift, officer and wait for the officer Zunk to arrive,” Kylo orders him.

The officer nods and on his mind, he wonders why they gave him this job. He has heard rumors that there was someone else before him doing it, and someone else before that someone too. No one knows what Kylo Ren is looking for with so much effort. So much effort that he made this special room with machines and maps, working 24/7 with no rest.

Kylo walks out of the room and goes to the private gym he has for himself. He’s going to train for an hour and so, then go back to his quarters to take a shower and then start his day as Supreme Leader.

* * *

After a strenuous training session, Kylo takes a bath with very hot water. The temperature of it gives relief to his sore muscles and he spends a good time under the shower, with the water soaking his hair and falling down his neck and back.

When he finally closes the shower faucet, the bathroom is flooded with steam. Groping, he finds a towel and wraps it around his waist and take another one for his hair. With the towel thrown over his face, he leaves the bathroom while drying his hair. That is why at the beginning he doesn’t see the person who lies asleep in his bed.

He finishes with his hair and tosses the towel away, not caring if it falls to the floor. Then, he has to look twice at his bed, because he thinks his minds is playing him a trick.

You’re asleep on the bed, under the blankets, as if you spent the night with him and this is completely normal. His eyes go wide in shock and for a few seconds, he’s unable to do anything else but to look at you.

So many time he spent looking for you and now you appear in his bed, as nothing? Something must be wrong. This can’t be real, he thinks. The room is unusually quiet like it was isolated from the rest of the ship and for a moment he wonders if he traveled to another dimension.

“(Y/N),” he whispers and approaches you with careful steps, not wanting to scare you. “(Y/N), wake up.”

“Mmmmm,” you groan and shut your eyes more. You roll on your side and hug the pillow close to your body.

“(Y/N)!” he says this time a little louder.

Your eyes snap open and there’s an angry scold on your face. “What?!” you say angrily. You think someone is interrupting your dream and you hate it, you wake up in a bad mood when it happens.

But then reality settles in and you realize you’re not in your bedroom. You think for a second that maybe you stayed with Michael in a hotel room because this place looks fancy. But no, that’s not possible, the bride must sleep alone before the wedding.

You sit hastily on the bed and look at your left. And there he is. The man you put so much effort into forget. Naked, with only a towel covering his private parts.

“No,” you exclaim and move back until you’re on the opposite side of the bed. “No!”

“(Y/N), it’s me,” Kylo says and smiles at you. You must be a little disoriented, that’s all.

“This isn’t happening, this isn’t happening,” you chant. You get up from the bed and almost fall because the blankets twisted around your legs.

“What are you talking about? It’s me, Kylo,” he insists. He extends his hand at you and gives you a look of hope.

“I spent the last ten years of my life convincing myself you weren’t real!” you scream at him and accuse him with a finger.

Kylo’s eyes hardened and he says, “I spent the last ten years of my life looking for you.”

“But you’re not real!” you cry out. There’s so much going on right now that your mind can’t process it.

“I remember you said you loved me, even when I wasn’t real,” he shakes his head in sadness. “Guess you’re not that girl anymore.”

His last words hit you hard and you’re dumbfounded at them. You haven’t changed that much, have you? Sure, you changed a little for Michael, tried so hard to be the perfect girlfriend. And then, appeared to be a mature woman that has no time for Star Wars, fanfics and that kind of movies.

“I haven’t changed that much,” you repeat out loud what you were thinking. You lower your gaze and stare at your feet. It’s happening again, the dream you had ten years ago, only this time is more emotional than confusing.

“Then show it to me,” Kylo runs to your side and kneels taking your hands, not caring he’s almost naked. “Show me that nothing has changed, no matter how much time has passed.”

Watching him from closely, your insides become pudding for him. He’s as handsome as you remember, the scar has faded a little but his eyes. Stars, his eyes! They’re beautiful, with that chocolate tone and their intensity.

The touch of his hands tells you that this is real. That you’re here, in his universe once more. But then a thought darkens your mind.

“I’m supposed to get married today,” you murmur. You can see something breaking inside Kylo through his eyes.

“With who?” He gets up from the floor and puts some distance between you.

“With my boyfriend, uh, his name is Michael.”

Kylo clenches his fists, his nostrils open as he breathes out in fury. After so many time he waited for you, it turns out you made your life with someone else.

“No…” he grunts like a furious animal. “No, you don’t.”

“W-what?” You step back at his sudden answer but he’s already coming at you like he’s going to tackle you.

He takes you on his arms and crashes his lips against yours. And he finds no resistance from your part, even though you said seconds ago you were going to get married. He grabs the back of your head and tilts his head to the side, his tongue sliding inside your mouth. Your feels as your knees are going to give up and he senses too because he squeezes you hard against him and keeps kissing you.

“Kylo,” you sigh into the kiss. You receive a groan as an answer, he’s too busy kissing you to talk. But he notices it’s the first time you said his name.

If someone would ask you about Michael you’d say you don’t know anybody with that name. There’s only one name repeating in your mind over and over and it’s Kylo.

Suddenly you remember something. You stop the kiss and speak, “I thought you were dead.”

He frowns and with his arms still around your waist, he asks, “Why would I be dead?”

“In the movies… you die.”

“Those bastards killed me?!” He remembers what you told him about those Star Wars movie and how they were basically a visual story of his family.

You can’t help to giggle a little at his reaction. He’s like a big kid. And you feel a strong wave of love for him you never felt before. Not even when Michael proposed. This is more than a simple fan crush.

You hold his face with both hands and smile with tenderness. “How did I live without you the last ten years?”

Without skipping a beat your hands go through his thick hair, the dark raven locks that you had once dreamed about were as soft as you had imagined. Kylo’s hand move to the back of your neck pulling you close to his face; his lips are soft. At first, the kiss is gentle, soft and sweet, but you want more. You need more. Kissing him back with passion it becomes heated, hands interlocked in his hair, teeth bumping against each other with eagerness. Kylo’s teeth capturing your bottom lip, tugging it down as his tongue slips into your mouth, you can’t help but moan with pleasure as his tongue dances with yours. This is what you had wanted for years! The dreams of Kylo taking you, kissing you, his arms wrapped around your body holding you tightly.

“(Y/N) tell me what you want.” Such a simple statement, one that has your mind racing a million miles an hour trying to figure out what you want this man to do to you.

“I… I want you to fuck me Kylo, take me to bed…please.”  

He lays you down like you’re made of glass, the front of his hand dips down into your panties, an audibly loud moan escapes your lips.

Kylo tries to muffle it by kissing you hard,” Hmm you gotta be quiet (Y/N), I don’t want anyone else to be in here. You’re my little princess and I’m gonna fuck you so good.“

You nod, you can’t deny that what he said turns you on, even more, you don’t want to be shared, you just want Kylo. With his hand covering your mouth he thrusts his fingers harder into you, he releases his grip on your mouth to take the now free hand to rub your clit, the hand now free to fuck your pussy entirely. You hum in pleasure, your hips rolling against his hand, his long fingers now easily touching your g-spot where he nudges it continuously. You bit your lip hard when your orgasm shakes your body, for extra precaution Kylo pushes his lips to yours, masking your cries.

"Oh, goddamn, Princess that was amazing, you’re so beautiful when you cum,” Kylo continues to whisper sweet nothings into your ear as he helps you down from your orgasm. Laying there feeling like your bones had turned to Jell-O, you want more. Looking down at Kylo’s body you can see his thick cock is hard and defined in his pants, your hands make quick work of undoing the towel slipping it down, letting his cock spring free.  The tip of his cock dripped with precum, your hands grab the base of his cock and start to move slowly, his breath hitches as your thumb spread the precum around the head.

“Oh (Y/N) you…. kriff you are amazing.” Kylo’s eyes shut, his mouth falls into a soft O as your hands continue to move them up and down his hard cock.  “Please (Y/N) I… I want to feel you, please.” Throwing a leg over his waist so you straddle him, you line his cock into your wet pussy then slowly slid down onto his length.

“Holy shit,” his breathing pauses, “(Y/N) you’re…so tight!” You cry out only to have Kylo cover your mouth again with his hand, you feel every line of his cock inside you so much, so it silences you, Kylo removes his hand.

“Oh, kriff Kylo you’re so big!” You feel the walls of your pussy stretching over his cock, Kylo and you moan, this is incredible.  Kylo’s large hands reach under your shirt and lift it off leaving you just in your bra, his large hands cupping both of your breasts. Moving the material to the sides letting your breasts free his fingers rub against your nipples making them hard.

He moves his hand to brace the bed beneath you both lifting himself and you on top to lie against the bed frame. Now sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him Kylo growls, “Ride me, princess.”

You watch his lips, his voice filling your ears with instructions. Your body shudders atop of him moving yourself to squat over his erection, impaling yourself on him slowly relishing in feeling every thick vein of his cock inside of you. “That’s it… good, that’s so good…” His head falls back against the frame groaning with his eyes slowly shutting.

“You are so perfect, sweetheart. I can’t believe it’s taken me this long to find you.” His hands grip your waist and slowly move you up and down, letting your head fall back taking in the feeling of his cock pushing deeper and deeper inside of you.

“Again, please… just like that, please,” you encourage him desperately, rolling your hips into him now gasping and moaning. Kylos hands move from your waist to clutch your ass gripping your flesh to hold you still so he could fuck you to his pace, his depth, his rhythm. Falling forward you groan into the crook of his neck feeling him snapping into you repeatedly the silky spot of pleasure being pounded relentlessly until you sob against his flush skin, you didn’t know pleasure like it, that it could be so intense and consuming.

“Fuck, Kylo, I’m so close! Please….fuck… let me come!” It’s a plea, your stomach is tightening, the butterfly feeling grows each time he hits that silky spot of pleasure. Kylo lets out a low primal growl, letting go of your ass his thumb finds your clit and starts to rub it in small circles.

“Come for me, (Y/N). I want you to come for me.”  His voice like whiskey smooth and rich, it becomes your undoing.

You sink your teeth into his pale skin, your orgasm striking you down like lightning. You convulse on top of him calling his name over and over. Still reeling from your orgasm Kylo wraps his arm around your waist pushing you off him and into the mattress. Squeaking with shock you barely register him lifting your leg over his shoulder and pushing back into your soaked cunt with an almost feral shout.

“You are so perfect (Y/N),”  Kylo whispers into your ear, his hips thrusting into yours, each slap of the skin echoing throughout the room.

Kylo is close, his speed picks up and his breath hitches as he spills his seed deep inside you “Fu-fuck… oh fuck.” Both of you lay in a sweaty tangled mess, Kylo pulls out laying by your side and kisses your temple.

“I am so so happy I finally found you.”

You feel your eyelids heavy, and in his arms, you fall asleep.

* * *

Kylo takes a moment to appreciate your naked body under the sheets, your silhouette marked on it. He doesn’t want to leave, scared that when he comes back you’ll be gone but he knows he has to do it.

“Sleep well, my princess,” he whispers in your ear and puts a kiss on your cheek before he leaves.

He goes to the spare room he has in his quarters and uses for meditating. A long time ago, there was a table that held Darth Vader’s helmet, he treasured him like a relic but now the room is empty, just four grey walls and nothing more.

He knows what he has to do but he doesn’t want to. Although he can’t think about any other option.

He stands in the middle of the room and closes his eyes, concentrating on what he wants to see.

“Hey, kid,” a voice says.

Kylo opens his eyes and in front of him, it’s his uncle. Well, more like his Force-ghost. He looks the same as he remembers, even wearing the same clothes.

“Luke,” he says and nods.

“Don’t be so formal, Ben,” Luke laughs. “I’m your uncle, after all.”

Kylo hates him. He really does. But even him can’t deny he’s wise and he’s the only one who might have an answer. His lips twist to a side in clear discomfort and Luke laughs again.

“But I’m assuming you didn’t want to see me to chat. Tell me, what happened?”

Kylo takes a deep breath, thinking how in the Force is he going to explain what happened. Then, he begins to talk.

“Well, for me it’s pretty obvious,” Luke says when Kylo is done talking. He asked him what to do so you don’t disappear again.

“Uh?” Kylo doesn’t understand his uncle’s words. Obvious in what way? All of this doesn’t make sense.

“The first time you met was a mistake,” Luke explains. “A mistake of the Force. It wasn’t your time to meet yet, that’s why she disappeared.”

“I still don’t understand…”

“But you were bound to meet each other, to be together. And when she was about to get married, the Force decided to join you, before that could happen.”

“Because that wedding would have been a mistake,” Kylo says in realization.

“Yes, exactly.” Luke agrees and smile.

“But what do I do so she won’t leave again?” Kylo is desperate that you this time you stay with him forever.

“You really don’t know?” Luke asks in a mocking tone. When he receives no answer from Kylo, just a pair of confused eyes, he adds, “Kid, you have to marry her.”

* * *

“General,” Kylo says behind General Hux. They’re at the main bridge of the ship. Hux was admiring the vast space through the glass, with his hands behind his back.

“Yes?” he says as he turns around.

“I need a favor.”

“You?” Hux sneers. “A favor from me?”

“Believe or not, I do,” Kylo decides not to fight, after all, he really needs the favor. “I need you to…”

* * *

After his quick talk with the General, Kylo looks for every officer available and put them to work for him. He has to get you a dress, some flowers because he’s sure you’ll want flowers, perhaps a cake and of course the rings.

He senses you through the Force and thankfully you’re still asleep, so he can prepare everything. Good thing is that when you’re Supreme Leader of the galaxy all the resources are available.

* * *

“Princess,” you feel someone shakes you by the shoulder. “We need to go, wake up.”

Your eyelids open slowly and for a moment you think that everything that happened was a dream. Just like last time.

“Come on, wake up,” Kylo says.

“You’re real!” you exclaim and sit on the bed.

“I thought we already passed that,” he says and gets up from the floor. Then, he offers you a piece of cloth.

“What’s this?” you ask. You observe the fabric and see it’s a short white dress.

“We need to go, get dressed.”

“Why? Where?” You see Kylo is already dressed and you get more confused. Didn’t he sleep at your side?

Kylo gives you a naughty smile, the corner of his lips quirks up and his eyes shine. “It’s a surprise.”

* * *

You follow Kylo through the corridors of the ship, the place is so big you feel you’re in a labyrinth and if it wasn’t for him you’d be lost already.

“Where are we going?” you ask as you jog, trying to keep up with his walking speed. Your feet don’t make any noise because you’re wearing a pair of white new sneakers, courtesy of Kylo, like the dress.

“I told you it’s a surprise,” he pulls you by the arm. “Don’t be impatient, we’re almost there.”

After a few more corridors you pass by, you arrive at a metallic double door. Kylo stops his steps and looks at you.

“Ready?” he says.

“I don’t know for what but I guess.”

Kylo flicks his wrist and the door slides open, you take a peek inside the room but you can’t catch a lot.

“Come, princess. They’re waiting for us.” He tucks your hand and both of you enter the room.

“I know this place,” you say in awe, your eyes not able to see everything at once. “It’s the throne room.”

“Yes, I never use it but I thought this would be a good occasion.”

“Uh?” you murmur. You notice there are several bouquets of white and red flowers scattered all over the place. This you didn’t see it in the movies.

“Sir, Miss,” an officer approaches you with a small bouquet of red roses. Then, she extends it to you, offering it to you.

You’re too confused to say thanks or anything else, so you just grab it. The officer makes a reverence and leaves.

You squint your eyes to the front and at the distance, you see a ginger man standing, who you recognize as General Hux.

“Kylo, what’s all of this?” you whisper. He starts to walk, your arms intertwined but you stop.

“Princess,” he grins. “This is our wedding.”

“What?!”

“I know it’s not perfect and it’s a little rush but I thought you’d like it.” Doubt and insecurity start creeping into his mind, telling him this was a bad idea.

“I mean,” you sigh. “I don’t understand. Just a few hours ago I was going to marry some other man and now I’m marrying you?”

“You see,” he faces you, his hand brushing your arm. “Your wedding with that man was a mistake. That’s why the Force brought you to me before you could do it.”

You frown at him, thinking about his explanation. You obviously heard about the Force, thanks to the movies but until now, you’ve never considered it as a real thing.

“(Y/N), look at me,” he takes you by the shoulders, his intense gaze fixed on you. “Did it feel right? The wedding with him? Sharing your life with him?”

Your glance down to the floor and furrow your forehead. Yes, you were excited about the wedding, wearing a beautiful dress, the party. But you never stopped to think about the next day. The rest of your life.

“N-no.” you shake your head and look at Kylo with immense sadness. What were you thinking on saying yes?

“Now think about us,” he lightly shakes your body. “You, here with me. Does it feel right?”

Your eyes lit up at the thought of spending your days next to Kylo. You’re on an unknown universe, but it doesn’t scare you. As long as he’s in it. You realize this is more than a well-worn fanfic, this is your chance to do what feels right for your life, to take the correct decision without any doubt or regret.

You look up at Kylo, love glowing in your eyes. Your mind screaming over and over: “Tell him yes. Even if you are dying of fear, even if you are sorry later because whatever you do, you will be sorry all the rest of your life is you say no.”

“Y-yes, I do,” you say with your voice shaking.

Kylo’s face adopts a shock expression, he was almost sure you were going to say no, that you wanted to go back home. Then, he smiles, the biggest smile the galaxy has seen, the corner of his eyes crinkle.

“Princess,” he titters. “Do you wanna marry me?”

“I do,” you say. This time you sound surer. “I really do.”

You walk to where Hux is, holding hands and with a goofy smile on your faces.

“Shall we?” he says. The bags under his eyes seem more prominent than in the movies, Kylo senses your thought and laughs with you.

As the moment of the vows arrives, Hux tells Kylo:

“Kylo, do you promise to love (Y/N)?”

And Kylo only has eyes for you, his mouth curves into a big smile. Ten years he had to wait to find you again, ten years he doesn’t regret a bit. He gives your hands a squeeze and says:

“For the rest of my life.”


End file.
